


Dragon

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, “要发生一些事情了”, 一名铜仁女早期被江南迫害的产物, 两条龙, 大家都明白我在说什么, 屠龙, 废弃地铁站, 我爸是条龙, 武士刀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Summary: 希望大家这辈子不要看江南徐磊岸本屎
Relationships: DV - Relationship, NV - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Dragon

尼禄跟着他走进去，隧道深处是大片灰白的灯光，像梦境里常有的场景；远处传来隐晦的列车轰鸣，时远时近，仿佛长鸣的海鸥和虎鲸。他抓紧但丁的手，指缝里渗出黏腻的汗，让他想起滴在指头上的冰激凌；铁轨硌得脚疼，但他没有说出来——这条路似乎没有尽头，但丁好像永远不会停下。  
“我们去哪里？”  
“去下面。”  
“还要走多久？”  
“快到了。”  
于是尼禄闭上嘴，他们继续往下走。夜风擦着拱形的墙壁掠过，偶尔有蝙蝠尖叫着飞走。手电筒的光柱里有无数浮尘和飞虫，每一步都在空中撞开涟漪。尼禄盯着墙面，想象自己走过海底隧道，周围是银光熠熠的白带鱼和白鳍鲨，海豚在玻璃后冲他微笑，珊瑚虫在脚边浮游，阳燧足和海蛇搅动沙子，露出灰质般的骸骨。鱼群一拥而上，海草在扬起的沙尘中消失，远古巨物的身影从帷幕后露出冰山一角——  
山脊。

是山绵延着，簇成一片黑影。地下没有这么大的空间，他更愿意相信这是海底。它似乎近在咫尺，又蔓延进黑暗之中。他们在这里微不足道。尼禄屏息着环顾四周，直到喘息声打破宁静——他回过神，意识到那是但丁的声音。  
“我们把灯打开。”  
但丁弯下腰摸索，手电筒掉在地上，砸起一阵尘埃。这里并不是海，他重新回到地下世界，光线指向一片深蓝的痕迹，在照射下泛起荧光，蜿蜒向看不见的深处。但丁蹲下来抚摸它，曲膝、亲吻它。这是已经死去的遗迹，在寂静中，有无数这样的亡灵在欢呼，尼禄能感受到空中盘旋着高潮，回应但丁的到来。  
他开始害怕，并非黑暗中匍匐的未知，它们在呼唤、抚慰、像许久未见的故人；恐惧来自但丁——他用刀划开手掌，血在光和暗中分成黑白，尼禄注视着，嗅到陌生的气息——眼前的但丁正在离去，留下狂热且陌生的猎人。  
他捡起手电筒，对准但丁。成年人手上的血很快溢出掌心，落到地上，再消失进地面的裂痕中。但丁回过头，示意他站近一点。  
“就快了。”他重复道。

他们朝黑影走去，背后滚起蓝色的光芒。尼禄回头，意识到火开始于那块滴下血迹的蓝色痕迹——但丁点燃了这里。在火光下，地面的痕迹清晰可见；火舌沿着它们奔走，像飞鸟盘旋而过，呼啸着蹿向四周。荧蓝的火在黑暗中散开，如同水面荡开波纹，照亮整个地下世界。  
“那到底是什么？“他指向火焰的中心。  
“是血。”  
他们仰起头，亡者的身影于蓝色光焰中展露。这时尼禄想起周六在游乐园里见到的过山车，他站在很远的长椅边，依旧觉得圆轨大得的不像话。现在他在铁轨的尽头，所见的一切不能用言语形容，他借不断攀升的火舌来扩展目力，而眼前骸骨的边缘是一望无际的车轨，没有终点。他顺着熊熊大火描摹出骨刺和鳞角的边缘，但却无法发出那个词的音节。  
“这是......"

“是我的龙。”但丁替他说出来。  
他看上去心情不错，似乎期待已久的结局终于到来，声音中透出小小的得意。他带着尼禄在火焰中穿行，路边是深色的鳞片和甲胄，沉淀在灰尘和血斑之中，无声承受熟悉的入侵。  
他们走过尾刺和腿骨的部分，深蓝和铁灰的鳞甲被火烧得铮亮，像无数面宝石般的圆镜，另一面则深不见底。这段路程走了很久，直到火焰渐渐熄灭，只剩下一点零星的火光和骸骨本身的微光。  
他们在头前停下。  
角从摩天轮那么高的脊椎上垂落到地面，另一边则在轰然倒塌的过程中变成断壁残垣。尼禄猜想它倒下时大概很痛苦，他用耳朵贴近颌骨，鳞甲后传来海螺般悲鸣的回音。  
但丁慢慢靠上骸骨，他用脸颊蹭过那些嶙峋的白骨，摘掉手套抚摸裂痕。  
“这是叛逆留下的。”但丁指给他看。  
那些伤痕很好辨认，它们遍布整具残骸，钴蓝色的鳞片连根裂开。尼禄看着被剑刃撞碎的虹膜，终于想起那些荒诞的午夜都市传说：“你是那个屠龙者？”  
“当然不是。”但丁拍了一下他的脑袋，“他活着的时候，属于他自己。”  
“不是你杀死它的吗？”  
“是我。”  
“那这是什么意思？”  
“很快你也得面对这个，小孩。”但丁把他举到颌骨的一边，抬着脚让他爬上去，“如果你想真正拥有一件自己的东西，那么最好让死亡贴近它。”  
尼禄趴在颧骨边把他拉上来，反驳道：“如果爱一朵花，摘下来比欣赏它自私多了。”  
“那种寓言故事不适合我们家。”  
他带着尼禄从枯骨那一侧走过去，龙那半边的残躯破败不堪，铅灰的钢骨支撑着它沉重的身躯，布满倒刺的外甲被撕裂，内层的软鳞同肌肉一起被掀开，暗蓝色的血液凝结在骨骼表面，像攀附在藤蔓上的丽花。  
恐惧慑住了尼禄，他抓紧但丁的袖子，跟着他走进龙的身体里。

”我把这里保留了很久，这里同一切发生时的样子分毫不差。”  
尼禄顺着他的目光望去，肋骨组成囚牢般的光影之下，一颗苍白的心脏垂落在破碎的甲胄上，它像覆着白雪的枯松，安静地睡在囚笼中。它中间插着一把太刀——  
阎魔刀。  
他终于意识到发生了什么。  
“维吉尔呢？”尼禄猛地推开但丁，“你到底对他做了什么！”  
“他就在这里。”  
“你他妈到底想干什么！“他声音里带上一点哽咽，甚至说出脏话——结局并不难猜。  
”完成还没有结束的事。那把刀是你的了，尼禄。”  
“我才不要！你为什么要这么做！”尼禄扑上去试图抓住但丁，但被叛逆掀倒在地。他爬起来，但丁已经离开囚笼，他举起叛逆，猛地插进胸口，深色的血液落下来，星火攀上他的身体，瞬间，幽蓝的火吞没了他。

尼禄从那里爬出来，但丁的身影在火焰中膨胀，隆起，火舌变回红色，向下吞没零星的蓝。他在熊熊大火中生出翅膀，展开时宛若黑夜到来，飓风过境：尼禄抓着一根骨刺才稳住脚步，他抬起头，但丁像从海中升起的山屿，在烈焰中，深红的骨刺掀开胸口，向外翻出一排排红铜的甲胄，六只翅膀依次张开，金属碰撞的声响在地下回荡，如古钟长鸣。他垂下头，眼里是无尽的熔岩，但尼禄知道他在看着自己。  
他几乎忘记了怎么呼吸。

但丁变成了一条龙。

“你吃了他！”尼禄嘶吼着，他展开手臂试图保护维吉尔的尸体——那一半残破的骸骨，他早该意识到。他滑稽而可笑，像一只在鲸面前护食的小鱼。但丁低下头，长角的火焰几乎要把他烤熟。尼禄抹抹眼睛，继续喊道：”你这个混蛋！“  
“你错了。”但丁用前爪勾起尼禄，“我知道你在想什么。”  
“维吉尔不需要你的保护，他活着、属于自己，死后则属于我。很多年前，在这里，我们注定只能剩下一个——”  
“另一个面临的不是失败，死亡是从被世界遗忘的那一刻开始，而他从那时就完整地属于了我——我拥有维吉尔存在的一切的证据，他不再因为任何东西而延续，他只因为我而存在。尼禄，你很快也要面临这个——“  
他甩开男孩，一同摔在地上的还有阎魔刀。

“总有一天你会用这把刀取代我。”  
他挥动翅膀，空中被无数火星点亮。尼禄爬起来，看见一片红云冲向尸骸。他哭喊着，意识到事情无法挽回。红龙最终吞噬了蓝色的火焰，黑暗的地下被它的光点燃，龙在沉睡中走向结局，这就是但丁没有完成的事。它撕扯，咀嚼。长吟，鸣声带来死亡，像千百座管风琴一起演奏，伴随着甲胄粉碎的声音，那座山脊般的背影渐渐消失。尼禄使劲揉着眼睛，他明白维吉尔就要彻底地离开了。  
他用手指试图剐蹭下地面干涸的蓝色血痕，含进嘴里，试图最后保留一点属于维吉尔的记忆，但舌头只能尝到地面的尘埃，那些血迹很快也被但丁的火焰侵蚀殆o尽。  
在混乱和毁灭中，尼禄下意识捡起了阎魔刀。

他站起来时，红龙吃完了维吉尔。


End file.
